1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank for storage of a suspension containing ingredients which may possibly settle or sedimentarily deposit on the bottom thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a demand for a tank for storage of a suspension containing ingredients which may possibly settle or sedimentarily deposit, such as heavy oil, a mixture of heavy oil and coal, etc., has been abruptly increasing, and development of a tank adapted for storage of the above-described type of suspensions has been desired.
However, a large-sized storage tank in the prior art is generally of flat-bottomed upright cylindrical shape, and hence it has a disadvantage that is a suspension containing ingredients which may possibly settle or sedimentarily accumulate is stored in such a tank, the sedimentary material would accumulate on the bottom of the tank, resulting in reduction of an effective storage volume of the tank, and moreover if the accumulated material is solidified, upon discharging the tank a lot of labor and time are necessitated for removing the accumulated material. The present invention has been worked out under the above-mentioned technical background.